


spin it 'round again

by knifelesbian



Series: Anne With An E: Coda [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifelesbian/pseuds/knifelesbian
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Ruby Gillis (one sided)
Series: Anne With An E: Coda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	spin it 'round again

Gilbert’s heart hurts. Every morning as he walks into school, it starts to break over and over again until it’s shredded to pieces. If he didn’t so clearly know the root of the problem, he would’ve been to see a doctor by now.    
  
The root of the problem, of course, being Anne’s sudden popularity in the classroom and outside it. It’s like, the moment she turned fifteen, everyone suddenly caught on to how great she is. Especially the boys.   
  
Billy Andrews, Josie Pye, and their respective cronies are still hateful, but they’re outliers in a classroom full of admirers.   
  
It’s  _ annoying. _ Gilbert knows that that’s an awful thing to say, and he knows he should be happy that people are finally realizing how great she is. But watching Charlie Sloan flirt with Anne as they wait for class to start doesn’t make him feel particularly happy.   
  
And neither does the way half the boys in class unsubtly sneak a glance at Anne when Josie suggests a game of spin the bottle at lunch time.    
  
Anne seems hesitant to join, but a mix of heckling from Josie and encouragement from Ruby (?) convinces her to join.    
  
They all sit in a circle, everyone nervous but excited, Gilbert included. He’s hoping he’ll get lucky and nab a kiss from Anne. Unfortunately, Charlie Sloan seems to be hoping for the same thing.    
  
Josie goes first, landing on Billy Andrews. Though you’d think they’d be well suited, they both screw their faces up at the prospect. They kiss, both looking absolutely disgusted the entire time.    
  
Ruby goes next, and while he knows she’s thinking  _ Gilbert Gilbert Gilbert _ on an endless repeat, he’s hoping for the exact opposite. He’d be happy with her landing on literally anyone else, just not him. Gilbert hasn’t even had his first kiss yet, and he doesn’t want it to be with someone who’s already planned out their wedding and is currently looking at joint tombstones, especially when he doesn’t feel the same.   
  
She lands on Charlie, and Gilbert sighs in relief. Not loudly, though, because he’s nice like that.    
  
Anne goes next, looking incredibly nervous as she puts her hand on the bottle and spins it. Please land on me please land on me please land on-   
  
The bottle stops directly in front of Gilbert.  _ YES!!!!!!!!!! _ _   
_   
He stands, wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks. Anne, apprehensive, stands as well, stepping towards him.   
  
Gilbert gulps, pausing as he works up the courage, and Anne rolls her eyes. “You are making this a much bigger deal than it needs to be,” she whispers, then takes another step and tilts her face up to press her lips to his-   
  
Ruby lets out a loud sob, jumping to her feet and rushing out of the room. Anne jerks back the moment Ruby starts to cry, and he fights the urge to sigh. They didn’t kiss. There was a millimetre of space between their mouths, and they  _ didn’t kiss. _ _   
_   
Anne stares after Ruby for a moment, then books it out of the room, Diana not far behind.   
  
Defeated, Gilbert all but crumples to the floor, dragging his hands down his face in frustration. Awkwardly, Moody pats him on the back a few times, which, unsurprisingly, is not much of a comfort.   
  
~~~~~   
  
“Ruby!” Anne calls, sprinting after her sobbing friend. “Ruby, come back!”   
  
Diana trails after her, still running but not nearly as fast. They reach a flower meadow after a few minutes of running, and Anne pauses, waiting for Diana to catch her breath.   
  
“How,”  _ pant pant, _ “do you,”  _ pant pant, _ “run so fast?”  _ pant pant. _ _   
_   
Anne shrugs, not the least bit tired. “I don’t know. Do you see her?”   
  
She peers out over the meadow, and- there. A blonde head peeking out over the flowers, Ruby’s signature pink bow clearly visible even surrounded by blooms filled with more colours than the rainbow.    
  
Her and Diana trot over, Ruby’s sobs getting louder and louder as they reach her. They sit down next to her, but Ruby doesn’t even lift her head, still sniffling.   
  
Anne puts her hand on her knee. “Ruby-”   
  
“Don’t,” she chokes out. “Don’t tell me if he kissed you, Anne. I wouldn’t be able to go on.”   
  
Anne sighs. “We didn’t kiss.”  _ Unfortunately. Your outburst interrupted it.  _ _   
_   
Ruby lifts her head, a bit more cheerful. “Really?”   
  
“Yes, but he clearly wanted to-“ Diana slaps a hand over her own mouth, clearly shocked she just said such a thing.   
  
“Diana!”    
  
“Sorry! It just slipped out!” She covers her own mouth again, and Ruby lets out another sob.   
  
“He doesn’t,” sob sob, “like me,” sob sob, “he likes you!”   
  
“Stuff and bother, Ruby. Gilbert Blythe does not like me. Tell her, Diana.” Diana doesn’t say anything, mouth a tight knot. “Diana. Tell Ruby that Gilbert doesn’t like me.”   
  
“….Mother says lying is a sin.” Ruby sobs louder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! But you might as well accept it now, Ruby.”   
  
“We were going to get married!” Ruby says, and honestly, how is it possible for her to be beautiful even when she’s crying? It’s positively unfair. “He was going to propose, I just know it! One of these days he was going to like me back, and then you showed up!”   
  
Right. Because the way someone else may or may not feel about her is absolutely Anne’s fault.    
  
“Ruby, stop lying to yourself!” Oh, Diana, this is a dangerous game to play. Anne would rather swim with crocodiles than go down the path Diana is going down right now. “You and Gilbert are more unsuited than- than- than water and oil!”    
  
“You take that back! If I just waited long enough, he would’ve fallen in love with me-“   
  
Anne clears her throat, and the two of them stop their bickering to turn to her. “Ruby,” she says softly.   
  
Ruby crosses her arms grumpily. “What?”   
  
Anne pauses, then says, “Don’t you see the issue in waiting around for someone to love you? Wouldn’t you much rather a love story that’s special and- and earth shattering instead of, ‘I sat on my bottom and didn’t have any romantical experiences until he decided he wanted me’? Why should you base your whole life around the possibility of Gilbert feeling the same way you do instead of going and finding someone who’s head over heels in love with you right from the get go?”   
  
Both of them are stunned into silence. It’s quiet for a long while, until Ruby draws her knees up to her chest and says softly, “But what if I can’t find anyone?”   
  
They both scoot closer, each wrapping an arm around their friend. “You will,” Anne says. “You’re a kind, loving, and determined young woman who’s going to find someone. You’re only young, Ruby.”    
  
Ruby gives her a watery smile, and the three of them squeeze each other tight, their friendship living to see another day.   
  
  



End file.
